


The Big, not so bad, Wolf

by TheMerp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Humor, Little Red Riding Hood Stiles, M/M, Plot With Porn, Smut, Some Fluff, creepy derek, so uh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerp/pseuds/TheMerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is knows there hasn't been a werewolf sighting in these parts for a long time so  innocently making his way to his grandmothers house doesn't seem to bad, right? Little does he know that a certain, full moon crazed, alpha is stalking him along his trip. And he wants a little more than whats in the basket, *wink wink* if you know what I mean.. Sex.. I mean sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irrationality and Useless Infatuations

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction under a different username and title. meaningfulusername, To Grandmothers house I Go. I've never posted on here but I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and it would be nice to get some feedback! sorry if it isn't to you're liking:) Most chapters beta'd by YaoiQueen10 (On Fanfiction.net).

Stiles hoped to never see the werewolves that, a hundred years ago, supposedly plagued  the countryside just north of his village. Since he was a boy he’d heard the stories about their ferocity, and the devastation that wracked the surrounding settlements when they had ruled Beacon forest. His fears were irrational he knew for no one had seen a werewolf in damn near a century, let alone been attacked!  


  


So why then was he unable to sleep since the conversation with his father this afternoon? Stiles had made the trip to his grandmother’s home, high up on Beacon Hill many times, albeit every time he’d had Scott tagging along. But this time it would be different; He was going alone..

  


Scott’s mother and father had revealed to him a few days prior to Stiles’ debacle that he was betrothed to an out of towner, one Allison Argent. After seeing her portrait Scott had become sickeningly smitten with the dark haired beauty, and requested to set up a meeting with her as soon as possible to gage her feelings on the marriage. Scott McCall was nothing if not honorable and kind hearted; he would never force the poor girl into anything she didn’t fully consent to.

  


Stiles didn’t particularly understand. Yes, there was no denying the girl was a looker but to marry someone you barely know, if at all, it seemed strange. Perhaps that was because his infatuation had been held by certain strawberry blonde goddess since he was a very young boy. He knew any hope in that relationship beyond their tenuous friendship was foolish; she was practically as betrothed as Scott. Her and Jackson Whittemore were a couple to be fawned over; the women in town had a field day with the first glittering rumors of a wedding. In any case it was obvious his father hoped he would marry his neighbor Erica Reyes. The girl was all blonde hair, legs and sass to match Stiles’ own. He didn’t pretend to be uninterested and he knew she liked him, but he couldn’t help but feel that it would be unfair to her; he feared that his heart would always belong to Lydia, and Erica deserved better than that.

  


It didn’t matter how hard he tried to quell the feelings he had for the girl, his body just wouldn’t listen it was impossible to stop Stiles’ mind from wandering to Lydia’s full pouty lips and generous curves. He let his hands wander as well as his thoughts; imagining that it was her delicately manicured fingers undoing his sleeping pants. his hands were almost wrapped around himself when he remembered he had to get up early tomorrow. Reluctantly he removed his trembling hand from his trousers and rolled onto his side, trying desperately not to be afraid of what might await him in the forest.

* * *

  


“Stiles, wake up son.” The sheriff gently shook his son awake. The sleeping boy blinked slowly.

  


“No… Its too early..” Stiles groaned and tried to cover himself with his bed sheets.

  


“Early? Its almost sun up.” his father replied seriously. Stiles sat up, knowing he wouldn’t win this, he knew he had to get up and ready for his trip.

  


“Oh? Almost sunrise you say?” He mock glared at his father. “You know, you probably should have woken me up before I even went to sleep; then I certainly wouldn’t have overslept!” he threw his hands up exasperatedly.

  


The sheriff chuckled at his sons theatrics. their relationship had slowly been on the mend since his wife’s death; an illness had swept through their village claiming several lives, including Stiles’ mother. His son had been young and very confused at the time; death is often a hard concept for children to grasp. Regrettably it became hard for Sheriff Stilinski to look at his son who reminded him so much of his beautiful wife. They shared the same honey colored eyes,ghostly pale skin and bountiful freckles. It was like looking at a ghost. His avoidance only lasted a short time though; he had begun to realize how much his son truly needed a father now that he had no mother. “I made breakfast for you and put the supplies for your grandmother into the picnic basket by the door.” He smiled and left to get ready for work as his son dramatically rolled off his bed.

  


Now that stiles was alone he was free to mope and dress in peace. “Sure, I’ll go into the creepy, possibly werewolf infested, forest all by my self! Why, you ask? ‘Cause I’m stiles and I can’t defend myself against a chipmunk let alone a man eating wolf beast!” he aggressively pulled on his form fitting light brown leather travel pants, tying them securely against his narrow, though he would never admit it, slightly girlish hips. “And hey, this weekend seems as good as any to get mauled to death!” After slipping into a loose fitting tunic he went to get the breakfast he’d been promised.

  


His father had left a note that there was a disturbance at the Lahey farm and he was sorry he couldn’t see him off. Stiles was never mad when his dad had to leave abruptly, he got it, his dad was an important person and he had people to look after not only him but the whole town.

  


Breakfast finished he made his way to the front door and stepping out into the cool spring air. He’d made it halfway to the forests edge before he realized he had forgotten his basket. “Damn!” he exclaimed jogging back to his small cottage. The basket sat by the door with another note utop it. It read ‘Stiles, I know that you might not be able to handle this trip by yourself. So if you want me to come with you we can go tomorrow.. Also if you go today bring your cloak it can get cold in the woods.’

  


Stiles was a little furious. It was one thing for him to think he couldn’t do it, but his father? He was supposed to believe in him; he knew his father only meant well but it still hurt. There was no way he would back down now. He debated rebelliously leaving his cloak, but thought better of it. It wouldn’t do to have him freezing and having to turn back would it?

* * *

  


“Falalalala lalalala.” Stiles finished the last verse of Deck the Halls and swung the basket around in his hand. He’d been walking along the unused path for a good half hour and had quickly become bored, unaccustomed to the silence of the woods without Scott’s chatter to comfort him. “This is what I’ve been reduced to.. Its not even close to christmas!” he threw his arms up in exasperation almost dropping the basket.

  


He really only sang to soothe the growing fear of the dark path ahead of him. His voice wasn’t bad but it wasn’t as good as Scott’s he usually just drummed along. The sun had barely just begun to peak over the horizon and Stiles glared at its brightness. He readjusted himself and pulled his blood red cloak around his shoulders, his father had been right the cold was much more prevalent here than in the sunny town.  

  


“Why!?” he cried out to no one. “This is not a time for humans to be awake!” he kicked at a pinecone, but missed and fell on his backside sending his basket rolling into the trees, he could only hope it hadn’t opened and spilled its contents. Before he could get up he felt a pair of eyes on him.

  


“I thoroughly agree.” A rich dark sarcastic voice answered his previous exclamation. Stiles bolted up only to crash straight into the man. To Stiles’ surprise they didn’t topple over which is what would have happened had he been any other man.

  


“Ahhh Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Stiles appologised feverishly and tried to pull away, but the man had a vice like grip on his biceps. For the first time Stiles looked up at the guy holding him flush against his body. Pale skin covered a chiseled jaw line and nose that were every sculptures wet dream. Dark brooding eyebrows set above- stiles tensed in fear- the mans eyes were a glowing ruby color. If his research had been correct that was the mark of an alpha werewolf! But when he looked again they were a steely blue grey color. It had to have been his imagination he was just scared and making things up.

  


“Thanks.” he exhaled, trying to pull his arm out of his grip. The predatory look he got silenced any further gratitude, stiles gulped.  “There are no werewolves.” He accidentally whispered out loud.

  


A foreboding chuckle escaped the possible werewolf still holding him. He leaned in close to stiles’ ear and whispered back “How sure are of that are you?”, he let his bottom lip trail along the shell of the boys ear, causing him to shiver against him. Derek didn’t entirely know why he did what he did, he decided to chuck it up to the the nearness of the full moon and loneliness.

  


“Wha- what are you doing?!” The kid squeaked and began to struggle. Derek had been following him since he’d wandered into his territory, at first it was to assess his threat level.. but then he began to enjoy the young mans sweet singing voice even if his song choice was a bit out of season. After all it had been a long time since he’d had any company.. And even longer since he’d had someone under him. 


	2. Idle Hands Will Wander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo, I thought I would just add two chapters to start with I already have like 7, so if anyone likes it I'll post the rest over a short period of time.. Umm thanks for reading.. you make me happy!

Stiles didn’t know what to do. What to think! Here he was in the middle of the forest being mildly molested by an probably alpha werewolf; scared out of his wits! His heart was pounding against his ribs and if he was what he hinted at then the burly man-thing could hear it.

 

Currently Derek was nuzzling the smaller boys neck, occasionally letting his sharpened teeth graze his pulse point, making his heart beat faster; fresh waves of fear radiated off his skin and clouded the werewolves sharp senses.

 

Stiles took stock of what he knew and what they pointed to. Red eyes: werewolf. Oh Geez were those fangs?: werewolf. Stronger than Stiles: ok so its not hard to be but still probably werewolf. “So not kidding about the whole werewolf thing, eh?” he tried to laugh but the mans affirming grunt scared him half to death, and it caught in his throat.

 

To be honest Derek wasn’t really aware of his own actions, let alone in control of them! Some part of him knew that he should let the kid go.. But the more animalistic side pleaded with his conscience to expose more of the velvety skin, caress it with his tongue.. To bite him and make the young man his forever. That thought is what snapped Derek out of his stupor; he abruptly let go of Stiles making him stumble slightly. He cocked his head to one side and attempted to start a conversation as though nothing out of  the ordinary had happened “Eh.. So what are you doing?” he asked looking curiously at the basket on the ground beside him, sniffing the air slightly.

 

“What am I doing?? Wha- What were you doing?! I didn’t do anything! That was all you man… What was that anyways? It felt awfully intimate.. and uh-” Derek tried to get a word in between the squeaks and the flailing, but it was near impossible. “I mean is that what you usually do when people bump into you? I mean just ‘cause you’re a werewo-” Stiles Stopped short almost having forgotten that his pseudo attacker, because he hadn’t really done any harm he’d just made stiles extremely uncomfortable, was an uber strong (mildly handsome, objectively of course) wolf man that could probably tear him into bite sized pieces in a heart beat.

 

He Turned on his heel walking in the opposite direction of the wolf in an attempt to escape. “I’m just going to go now.. Places to be.. You know, alive and all.” He threw over his shoulder slowly creeping along a fork in the path. He gave a start when the man appeared beside him. Freakishly fast: a goddamn werewolf.

 

“Yeah I just meant with the basket.” He said holding it up to Stiles. “And don’t worry, I don’t usually bite.” He lifted the basket out of Stiles’ reach forcing him to lean closer while trying to grab for it. Derek took this opportunity to whisper in his ear “That is, unless you ask me too.” Stiles gave a very undignified yelp when derek snapped playfully at his neck with his teeth. Despite Dereks laughing he still scared the bejesus out of the teenager who was fighting not to have a panic attack. “I’m Derek. What’s your name kid?” Derek asked holding out the basket.

 

Stiles eyed him suspiciously, who was this ‘Derek’ and why was he still following him? Stiles snatched the slightly dented basket from him inspecting its contents to see that nothing was missing. “Stiles Stilinski.” He responded tentatively maybe he would recognize the sheriffs name and back off; if he did know it he showed no sign just snorted at the odd name. Furious Stiles snapped “Hey! Its a nickname.. and Dereks not really what i’d expect from a werewolf either.” He waved his hand dismissively.

 

Derek raised an eyebrow “And what would you expect of a werewolf?” he was curious to know what the human would come up with.

 

Stiles thought for a moment “I don’t know.. like Stefan or Bedtime, but thats more of a middle name. Something cooler.. or whatever..” He knew that was a random and somewhat  lame response but he couldn’t find the energy to care. He wasn’t even sure where Bedtime even came from (theauthorsbestfriendperhaps?).

 

“What?” Derek asked incredulously. “Stefan, really? Stiles Stilinski still sounds ridiculous. And Bedtime is definitely not a name of any sort.” he shook his head. A plan was forming in his somewhat foggy brain and it heavily featured distracting stiles for a time.

 

Stiles willingly  bickered over the validity of the name for what seemed like hours completely oblivious to the alphas ulterior motives; meanwhile Derek subtly led them along till it was near dark.

 

“Theres no way-” Derek was cut off.

 

“Stop! Just think about it for a second!” Stiles took a deep breath in preparation for a long explanation of the origin of bedtime stories when he looked around. “Holy Shit! Where are we??”

 

“Wait here.” he felt a hand on his shoulder and breath on his neck.

 

When Stiles turned around the wolf was gone and the sun was going down… “Oh how could I be so stupid?” he face palmed, damn him and his distractible mind. He was completely lost in unfamiliar woods.. In the darkness… Probably being stalked by a creepy wolf man, why had he even indulged that conversation?

 

He opened up the basket and took out the lantern inside. After lighting it he tried to figure out which way to go it was useless though; nothing was familiar to him. It was pitch black now and he couldn’t even see five feet in front of himself. He stopped short when the hand he was waving in front of himself to detect runintoable objects smacked something warm. After what had felt like hours, only a couple minutes, Derek was right in his path.

 

“I said wait.” his tone was terse and it made stiles uncomfortable, he felt like a child being scolded by a testy adult. Derek’s hand caught the wrist that had smacked his shoulder and began to pull him in the opposite direction he had been heading. “My cabin isn’t too far from here you’ll stay there tonight.” It wasn’t a request it was an order, though stiles still tried to argue.

 

“You know, thats very nice of you but I’m supposed to be somewhere.. People are probably already looking for me, so I should just go..” But when he turned to leave to god knows where an arm around his waist stopped him.

 

Dereks lips were at his ear again sending tingling shivers down his spine, something he found annoyingly pleasurable,“You’re lost and you have nowhere to go, and for future reference I can tell when you’re lying..” Derek’s hand slid under his cloak and up his abdomen straight over his heart, Stiles  gasped and arched slightly into the touch before he caught himself. What was he doing??

 

“No! I- I wasn’t lying, my grandmothers expecting me..” he trailed off when the rough hands found their way under yet another layer of clothing lightly palming his nipples. This time he let out a high pitched moan and accidentally grinded his backside into the wolf behind him. The lustful growl that reverberated through him from the wolf now pressed against him brought him back to the situation at hand. “Stop! Please!” Stiles whimpered and tried to pull away, to his relief Derek let him go though still firmly grasping his wrist.

 

“I know she’s expecting you tomorrow.” As if in explanation he said “I saw your supplies in the basket.. You don’t really have a choice kid.” His voice was deep and husky. When stiles looked at him his eyes glowing red; his canines protruded slightly from his mouth. Stiles was beginning to think he hadn’t had any choices today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of how this chapter turned out its kinda short and not much happens but there will be more later:)  
> Thanks for comments and kudos!

Stiles let himself be lead through the darkness, though it wasn’t like he could really protest. In fact every time he did Derek just growled and threatened him; that silenced him, and he was usually pretty difficult to quiet. But if Stiles was being honest he liked his throat attached to the rest of his body.

The hand on his wrist tightened its grip. Derek stopped short causing Stiles to run straight into his back. “Geez! A little warning next time would be nice…” Stiles trailed off. “Wait, why are we stopping?” he looked around and didn’t see any sign of a building. He took a tentative step back when Derek turned towards him. “What? You’re not going to molest me again are you? Because I’d like a little warning for that as well… to prepare myself.. mentally.” Derek rolled his eyes not that Stiles saw, he was too busy surveying his surroundings, or at least trying his best. He could barely see anything save for the outline of what he could assume were trees.. Everything seemed normal and.. foresty?

The dark didn’t impair Derek’s sight though. He took the opportunity to study the boys face. With his eyes all squinty and his lips set into a pout he looked very cute. Derek wasn’t strictly speaking gay or straight.. but he couldn’t deny it that Stiles was attractive. His many freckles added to his charm. More than anything did he want to plot the trail, he assumed they made, all  over his body with his tongue. He realized that Stiles had been talking to him and tried to remember what he’d said. “What?” he reached forward releasing his grip on Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles took another step back trying to avoid the hand reaching for him, to no avail, Derek grabbed his hood and pulled him closer. “I said.. Why are we stopping?” he swatted at Derek’s arm. “Gah, what are you doing?!” The werewolf had pulled his wide hood over his head.

“It’s about to start raining.” He said matter of factly. As if on queue droplets began falling through the treetops quickly increasing in number till it was pouring.

“Whoa! How did you know that??” Stiles exclaimed eyes widening in amazement. He was suddenly very glad that he had downed his rebellion that morning and taken his cloak. It would not have served him well to be soaking wet in this pervy werewolfs house.

“I could smell it.” Derek replied as if it should be obvious.

“Oh.. Well thats cool. You know that could be a profitable talent you have there.” Stiles stumbled slightly but regained his footing quickly glad he hadn’t fallen; the ground had turned to mud beneath his feet and he did not want to be covered in it.

“How so?” Derek asked, making note of the teens unsure footing.

Stiles didn’t stay glad for very long. Derek let go of his hand for a second and he instantly slipped to the ground face first. “Ahh! Cold..” his hood fell off too and rain ran down his back when he sat up. “Ugh, why did you let go?” Stiles pouted. Looking up he took the hand offered to him.

“Sorry, we’re here. I was opening the door.” Stiles noticed it now; not really what he had expected when Derek had said cabin. he had pictured some rickety old log shack or whatever, some place where people get dragged to and murdered… not that he was disappointed at its charming appearance.

“Oh my god!” Stiles exclaimed. “This place is adorable, more like a cottage than a cabin really.” He pointed out. It was made of stone and covered in vines. There was a fire burning inside and the light flooded out into the area around them with it Stiles could make out a pond around back before he was shoved inside out of the rain.

The brightness took him off guard; he rubbed his eyes as they tried to adjust. There were candles burning on the window sills and some of the tables. “Umm, this is definitely a fire hazard.. how long have these been burning?” Stiles peeked around the room there was a door cracked open that seemed to lead to a bedroom, with a very large very comfy looking bed. He was starting to feel the stress of the day. There were books and papers everywhere, which added to Stiles’ concerns of fire safety. On the table in front of the sofa there was a huge map rolled out; it was covered with red circles of different sizes and had names and dates written by each one in sloppy handwriting.

“Not too long, just since I went back to get you.” Derek pulled off his boots and took Stiles cloak to hang it near the fire. Stiles noticed now that the alpha was soaked as well, he hadn’t even been wearing a coat. He tried his best not to notice how his shirt clung to the perfectly molded muscles beneath it.. As odd as it was he wished he could feel him pressed against his own back again. it annoyed him to no end that he couldn’t control his own thoughts so he sought to distract himself.

Stiles walked over to the map, not noticing the trail of water and mud he left causing the alpha to glare at his back. “What is this?” He looked down at some of the names. Most of them had Xs by them but a few had question marks. “Cora Hale.” he read aloud, examining the rest of the map noticing that it was of the area surrounding his village and beyond. “What do the marks by the names mean? I’ve never seen a map this big…” He trailed off when he noticed Dereks glare. “What?”

Derek walked over to Stiles, ignoring his previous questions, handing him a drying sheet “You’re making a mess. Get undressed I’ll be right back.” He walked into the bedroom and out of stiles sight.

“Its already messy.” He muttered under his breath.

“I heard that.” Derek called from the bedroom.

Feeling self conscious Stiles slowly took off his shirt and shoes, after some thought he reluctantly relieved himself of his pants. After wrapping the large sheet around his body, like a woman, he thought, he made his way over to the fireplace; he felt naked and exposed despite the drying sheet to protect him.. from what he wasn’t entirely sure.

He didn’t know exactly what Derek wanted or expected him to do. The werewolfs earlier actions had made it obvious he was, for some reason, attracted to him but Stiles didn’t know what to think. Of course he had heard of men that prefer the company of other men, though he had never thought himself to be one of them. His reaction to the older male took him by surprise and made him a little frightened. What would Scott think? He really needed to talk to him. “Ugh! if Scott had just come with me none of this would have happened!” He put his hands on the mantle above the fire glad for the warmth.

“Who’s Scott?” Derek, who was beside him now, asked suspiciously; wearing a pair of loose sleeping pants, he was shirtless now and Stiles tried his hardest not to stare, he had a bundle of fabric that he handed to Stiles. He eyed the teen with amusement as he did his best to cover his body with the large cloth while putting on the shirt, despite his best efforts Derek still glimpsed some pale skin and the moles he had suspected would be there, but not what he was really looking for.

Stiles thought for a moment. “He’s my boyfriend.” He thought maybe the lie would stop the alphas advances. He was glad looking at the man was out of the question with his current predicament, after a few seconds of fidgeting he adjusted the ties at the front of the loose shirt to cover most of his chest, though it only reached just above his knees. What he wouldn’t do for his comfy cotton pants that he usually slept in. He would have felt better with some underclothes but as of this moment they were soaked. The dark coloring of the shirt off set his skin making it seem even whiter, Derek couldn’t help but notice he almost glowed in the dimming light of the fire and candles. He also noticed the way his heart picked up when he said ‘boyfriend’.

“You’re lying again.” he gave him a crooked smile and listened to his heart pick up again this time for a different reason. Taking a step forward to where stiles was he reached behind him effectively pressing them together, relishing the boys intake of breath; he took the discarded towel and gently began mussing up Stiles’ hair in order to dry it.

“Oh..” his breath tickled Dereks cheek which was mere inches away. “Well he is a boy and also my friend so technically I wasn’t lying.” when Derek was done with his drying he turned and walked towards the bedroom.

“The sheets are clean; you can sleep here tonight.” Stiles didn’t know why but he was a little disappointed. But, naturally, he just felt bad to be putting Derek out.

He didn’t really think  before he spoke. “Just sleep with me.” he said when he reached the door frame. Derek threw up a questioning brow. A violent blush rose in Stiles’ cheeks. “I mean obviously not sleep sleep. But actually sleep like dreaming and stuff.” He clarified and added out of curiosity, “Do werewolves dream?”.

“Of course we dream.” Derek looked at him incredulously. He had expected to have to do more to get the boy to let him into his bed, but it was becoming easier than he had originally thought. Not that he was complaining.

**  
  
  
**


	4. I Can't Remember If I Titled the Other Chapters and I'm too Lazy to Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmm stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm the worst. I actually completely forgot that I write fanfiction until I saw it while looking for something to read. Memory of a goldfish, my bad. Not much happens but enjoy I suppose it'll be better next time.

The regret he felt after his “offer” was multiplied tenfold when Derek started to strip off what little clothes he was wearing. “Hey! Keep those on.” Stiles indicated the man’s undergarments. Derek rolled his eyes but complied none the less. Even after Derek had settled under the covers Stiles stood staring at the bed like it was something horribly undesirable, despite his fatigue.

“Are you just going to stand there forever?” Derek asked shifting onto his side so he could stare at Stiles.

“No…. Probably not.” I mean horses sleep standing up, why couldn’t Stiles? This was weird. Wasn’t it? Sharing a bed with a half naked man he’d met only a few hours ago. Besides there was a perfectly good couch out in the other room, next to a fireplace and away from the unnecessarily attractive and somewhat frightening werewolf, looking way too seductive for Stiles’ liking, in the bed. “You know what, I’m just going to sleep on the couch.” Stiles nodded to punctuate his decision.

“Suit yourself.” Stiles had expected Derek to protest, but he didn’t. He wasn’t disappointed. Really. He just thought sleeping on a bed might be better than in the other room. And what if something happened? Derek could protect him. Something like what…. He probably needed the protection from the werewolf anyways!

Stiles sighed, “Can I have a blanket?” he asked. Derek just pointed towards a chest at the foot of the bed then rolled to face away from Stiles. Stupid pouting werewolf. Stiles quickly snatched a blanket out of the chest and fled to the other room, before he could decide to stay.

Derek knew Stiles wouldn’t last long in there. He’d put the fire out and it was bound to get unbearably cold. Instead of dwelling on it he fell asleep faster than he would have thought possible. Stiles on the other hand lay curled up into a ball, trying not to let his teeth chatter, on that god forsaken couch that had looked comfortable about thirty minutes ago.

“This is ridiculous,” he glared at the dark fireplace. “Isn’t it supposed to be summer soon? Why is it so damn cold.”  He sat up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders to fend off a draft. Fumbling around in the dark and nearly tripping over a table he found a candle and match, after several failed attempts to light it he finally succeeded.

He waited a moment to make sure his commotion hadn’t woken Derek up; the steady breathing coming from the other room told him he was safe for now.

Looking around he decided to inspect the map further, tracing the mountains and towns he’d never heard of. He couldn’t believe Derek had been to all the places that were filled in, he would have to ask him tomorrow. And more than that he wanted to know whose names were on it.

Stiles had always liked a good mystery, and since sleep was eluding him he figured snooping wasn’t above him, he just had to be really quiet… Trying to sift through the papers on the desk and discern what they were  proved difficult in the limited light of his single candle. After rustling through a book that was definitely not written in english an old looking folded piece of paper fell onto the floor.

Stiles opened it slowly, careful not to tear it. It was huge. A drawing of an enormous tree, with names encircled by branches and leaves. Stiles recognized it as a family tree, he had one too, though not nearly this elaborate. On closer inspection he realized that most of the names had small Xs next to them, just like on the map. Derek was on there, but two other names jumped out at him Cora and Peter, they had the question marks on them…

“So.. If this is his family. The Xs probably mean deceased.” Stiles felt a sense of dread, it had seemed strange to him earlier that the alpha didn’t seem to have a pack. “Isn’t he supposed to be a leader? But then where are the other werewolves..” He put the tree down and picked up another paper that looked like a news article; the headline read: “Hale Fire Unresolved By Local Authorities.”, something about that was oddly familiar.

Before he could read on the room went dark. He dropped the parchment when a hand encircled his wrist. “D-Derek?” He stuttered out, trying to reign in his fast beating heart. Then he was being lifted bridal style and carried across the room and before he could protest he was being tossed onto the bed.

“Clearly you can’t be trusted on your own.” Derek spoke from somewhere in the darkness of the little room.

“Ha ha yeah.. Look I’m sorry for snooping, but can you blame me? I was curious!” Stiles yelped when Dereks hands wrapped around his calves pulling him close till he was flush against Dereks waist.

The mans hands came up to pin his wrists to the bed and then his lips were against Stiles’ ear, nibbling lightly, just when Stiles was hoping for more the presence above him was gone and he was being covered with a blanket and the bed was dipping on the other side as Derek made himself comfortable.

Stiles let out a breath, “What do you want from me?” he was sick of the anticipation of.. well he wasn’t sure what exactly. But the build up and let down were messing with his teenage hormones and it was going to get on his nerves.  

“Go to sleep.” Derek’s voice was gruff, like he was fighting for control. Stiles couldn’t help but look forward to what might happen when he did. Unless it was bad, in which case he would like to avoid it at all costs.

“Fine.” he could be gruff too. Sort of. Ok it was less than intimidating on him but hey a guy had to try, right? so instead of pouting he rolled over and pretended that his situation was super normal and he wasn’t going to die at any moment.

Stiles was faced away from the man sleeping beside him. Despite how tired he’d thought he was he lie awake for the better part of an hour… and it had nothing to do with the fact that, he was “disappointed” to find out, the bed wasn’t quite so large as he had thought when he glimpsed it earlier, why was he always wrong about furniture? Although it was definitely not as small as his own bed, or nearly as uncomfortable as that damned couch. Every time he shifted or rolled he came in contact with hot skin that sent frustrating jolts of electricity and warmth to a part of his body he was trying hard, no pun intended, to ignore.

 

The room was pitch black and growing increasingly colder by the minute.Stiles pulled the thick blanket more around himself trying to avoid the inviting heat of the sleeping werewolf. His eyes blinked heavily as he finally began to get warm and take his mind off the predicament that would be waiting in the morning. And quite honestly he was surprised that Derek hadn’t tried anything after everything that had happened that day. But he had to remind himself to be happy about that.

****

 

Sleep must have found Stiles during his ponderings because he awoke to a very warm very hard muscular frame underneath him. He was a little confused at first but then he remembered his pseudo captor that he was currently clinging to. With an arm over the broad chest of said captor and a leg thrown over his hip he was all but straddling his perfect form.

Stiles also became painfully aware of the massive hard on he was sporting and rather provocatively pressing into Derek’s hip. He had about two options: Stay where he was and continue poking Derek till he woke up OR he could stealthily slide off him onto his own side of the bed.

He made for option two. Slowly he began dragging his leg off the other mans lap- that action was cut short by the low growl that rumbled through his chest. It only took stiles a few seconds to realise that his knee had rubbed against an appendage that he really should have remembered to avoid. That was the last time he ever tried to be stealthy!

As fast as he could Stiles rolled off the heat source onto his own side of the bed. He wished more than most things that he could use the blankets to cover himself, but apparently he had kicked those to hell in the time he had spent asleep, and they currently hung uselessly off the end of the bed. Never again do I walk with strange werewolf men to slightly less creepy than  expected cottages in the woods, stiles thought to himself as he felt the bed shift beside him. In an instant derek was between his legs; Stiles’ knees bent on either side of his hips.

Dereks hands on both sides of stiles head kept him from actually touching the boy, except where stiles thighs met his sides. Noticing the contact Stiles spread his legs further; realizing too late the message it might send and how thoroughly exposed he was under the nightshirt he wore.

“Are you afraid?” Derek asked, his voice low and Stiles didn’t want to admit that he was, so he didn’t, even though it would be obvious to anyone (especially a werewolf) if the way his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was turned sideways were any indication.

“No.” He breathed out. A low menacing chuckle rumbled through the alpha.

“You’re lying to me again..” He inhaled deeply at the nape of stiles’ neck a continued, “I can smell it on you.” he removed one of his hands from the bed and forced Stiles to face him with an iron grip. “Look at me.”  he commanded when the teen didn’t comply and weakly tried to push him away he gripped his wrists harshly, pinning them to the bed on either side of his head. “Open your eyes. Now.” This time it was intended to inspire fear not defiance, which it did.

 

Stiles eyes fluttered open, blurry at first but eventually adjusting to the dark. Even though he couldn’t see much, he could definitely distinguish two glowing red eyes just above him staring into his own and the glimmer of elongated canines in the moonlight. “What are you going to do?” he whispered, sounding pathetic even to his own ears.

Derek shifted to hold both of stiles hands above his head with one of his own. His free hand caressed its way up stiles calf and to his inner thigh. His rough clawed hand teased the soft burning flesh, he dragged his nails closer and closer to the hem of the shirt that had ridden almost all the way to stiles’ hip. Derek gazed down heatedly to the tent that was formed under the thin material, a small  wet dot seeping through. He could smell it immediately the scent driving him mad with lust. His own erection pushing painfully on the confines of the sleeping pants stiles had insisted he wear.

“Please..” the word slipped past Stiles’ lips so quiet derek almost didn’t hear it.

“What do you want me to do?” Derek whispered seductively in his ear.

“Don’t.” He said more adamantly that time to make up for his earlier weakness. Derek laughed and rested his head ons stiles’ shoulder, his hand remaining on the boys thigh though it was no longer clawed.

“If I believed you really didn’t want me to, I might leave you to take care of it yourself.” He sighed when Stiles tensed beneath him. “But I don’t and you do. I’ve been smelling on you all day.” Stiles made a huffing noise.

“Thats because I’m a sixteen year old boy! Its not my fault I can’t control my raging hormones.” he glared up at derek. “Whats your excuse, huh?” Derek let go of his hands now, shifting so he was sitting upright allowing Stiles to sit criss cross in front of him. Stiles rubbed his wrists, purposefully not making eye contact with Derek, he could tell there would be matching bruises on both; it annoyed him immensely that he found it kinda hot and his heart picked up again. Thinking about the werewolf hovering over him made him wish he’d asked him to do something very different.

“I’m a werewolf _two_ days from the full moon. I think you might have better control than I do.” Derek replied tone heavy with sarcasm. He paid attention to stiles’ rapid heart beat that didn’t seem to be slowing. “Did you say sixteen?” that fact had just been processed in his frenzied mind.

“Umm, yeah..” Stiles had no idea how old derek was or how werewolves even aged.

Derek cleared his throat, for some reason he had expected the boy to be at least eighteen. It certainly would have made him feel less creepy. “Oh.. maybe I should just go sleep in the other room.” He didn’t move though still unsure. He really needed this but if a kid that young wasnt ready who was he to make the decision for him?

“You can stay.. just no funny business..” Stiles said quietly; adding a tiny probably wouldn’t have been a good idea even if he seriously debated it. If anything happened where could it go realistically? and where would he or Derek even want it to lead?

**  
** **That was Stiles. Always asking the tough questions.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review if you would like, it makes me happy. though you are under no obligation to do so.. you aren't my girlfriend, my happiness doesn't have to be important to you:'(


End file.
